Gifts Of Love
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: STRICTLY OC based story. No obligations to read the whole story. those who read...Plz R&R! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya, M back with a new fic. This is for my special friends. Hope they like it.**

 **No offence to anyone out here.**

 **No obliagtions to read the fic. Bashing is not appreciated.**

 **Happy reading!**

 _ **Vineet's Home….**_

Ruhana was sitting in the balcony with her mobile in hand, rather say , was staring at a pic. She remembered , how he convinced her to shift in with him after their engagement. But, as a halt in their happiness, he was assigned a mission and he had to go away. It had been two weeks and today , as Daya told her, it was the date, when he had to return. She was anxiously waiting, when the doorbell rang. She moved to open the door. She opened the door and entreda young man in bad mood….

Ruhana- Ab kya hua tujhe?

Guy- Tumhe kaise pata ki kuch hua hai?

Ruhana- Viren! Teri dost hoon. Tujhe kab kya hota hai, mujhe sab pata hai. Chal, ye bata , ab kya hua ?

Viren- Yaar wo bulbul!

Ruhana- Ab kya kiya usne ?

Viren- Yaar, kitna bachpana karti hai wo. Ek zaroori file chupa di, Jab daya sir ne wo file maangi toh main pareshan tha, aur madam has rahi thi. (he spoke irritatedly)

Ruhana- Relaxx Viren! Wo bachchi hai, seekh jayegi!

Viren- Koi bachchi nahi hai wo! Yaar, Medical student hai, infact yaar uske bhai kitne responsible hain.

Ruhana(Smiles)- Arey, wo Daya sir aur abhijeet sir ki laadli behen hai. Ab sabke pyaar se thodi shaitaan ho gayi hai.

Viren- Han, aur tum aur usey bachati ho har baar….huhh! Wo responsible kyun nahi ho sakti.?

Ruhana- Kyunki, abhi wo responsible nahi hona chahti. Wo jaanti hai ki uske paas uske 2 bhai hai , jo hamesha uski har zidd puri karenge aur tum ho, jo uska pura dhyan rakhoge. (she smiles)

Viren- par tu toh aisi nahi thi!

Ruhana(turns to the other side)- mere paas tha kaun, tumhare alawa. (she speaks in a sad tone)

Viren- kyun , Vineet nahi hai ?

Ruhana- Wo pata nahi kab aayega! 2 hafte ho gaye hain. Pata nahi kaisa hoga wo!

Viren(Smiles)- Bilkul thik hoga. Afterall tum yahan se uske liye dua jo kar rahi ho.

Ruhana just smiles at her friend while he hugged her so as to make her comfortable. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang again. Viren moved to open the door. This time , it was a young girl.

Viren- Aap kaun?

Girl- Main Nilanjana hoon. Ruhana se mil sakti hoon?

Viren- Aaiye plz!

She entered in and moved towards Ruhana. She seemed worried.

Ruhana- Arey Nilu, tum yahan?

Nilanjana- Haan Roo, wo mujhe ye puchna tha ki wo log aaye nahi ab tak?

Ruhana- Nahi, Mainn bhi toh intezaar hi kar rahi hoon.

Nilanjana- Haan, subah mere paas Sachin ka message aaya tha ki wo theek hai. Aur ab tak koi pata nahi hai.

Ruhana- Tum yahan baitho! Wo log aa jayenge.

Viren- Haan, lekin aap Sachin sir ko kaise jaanti hain? (Viren pokes his nose in the girl's talks)

Ruhana- Ye tum apne pyaare Sachin sir se puchna Viren! (she smirks)

She looks at her friend who smiled a little, but was still tensed. Ruhana Kept her hand on her shoulders….

" _Don't worry! Wo log aa jayenge! Aur wo bhi ekdum sahi-salamat!"_

She smiles , when another person entered in. Viren saw him….

Viren- Ab tujhe kya hua bhai?

Nikhil- Yaar, ye ladkiyan itni ziddi kyun hoti hai?

Viren- Hain? Kya hua tujhe?

Ruhana- Uffo! Tum dono se kuch nahi hone wala. Apni girlfriends ko nahi sambhal sakte!

Nikhil- Tumhari behenein hi itni shaitaan hai toh hum kya karein.!

Ruhana- Haan! Kehna kya chahte ho tum?

Nikhil- Yahi ki hum Vineet aur Sachin sir ki tarah ki lucky kahan , jo hume aap aap dono jaisi girlfriends milti!

Viren- haan, footi kismet hamari!

Meanwhile, another bubbly voice appeared…

" _Tum toh Akru ho, ladte rehte ho hamesha. Main kuch nahi krti phir bhi! Tumhe kahan se Nilu di aur Roo jaisi girl friends milengi. Tumhara paala toh mujhse hi padna tha"_

She spoke moving closer to him.

" _Haan haan, jaise tum badi seedhi ho…..Aafat ki pudiya ho tum! Sabko satati ho tum! "_ He replied while she hit him with the cushion on the sofa.

Ruhana and Nilu were smiling at them. At the same time, the doorbell rang. Their eyes shimmered and ruhana almost rushed to open the door.

.

.

.

Their Wait Ended!

.

.

It was Vineet. She glanced at him and hugged him with a questionnaire….

" _Tum theek ho na ? Kuch hua toh nahi na ? Chot toh nahi lagi na ? "_

He smiled at her….

" _Ghar mein toh aane do. Sab batata hoon."_

Meanwhile, Nilanjana looks around and her mobile beeped. She smiled as she read the message and moved out of the house. Vineet enters and Ruhana moves into kitchen to prepare coffee.

Nikhil leaves as he received Daya's message taking Viren with him. Bulbul goes into ruhana's room for watching tv and vineet approaches to Ruhana inn the kitchen.

 _ **On the other hand….**_

Viren and Nikhil reached bureau as they had an important case. After a while, even Vineet left for the bureau calling Sachin to be at the bureau.

 _ **At Ruhana's home,**_

Ruhana was in the kitchen when Nilanjana and Puja join in. Bulbul becomes happy as she met them and the girls started talking.

.

.

A while later….Ruhana mobile beeped…. She smiles as she saw the number.

Bulbul(watches her)- Hmmm, Jiju ka message hai. Batao batao kya likha hai.

Ruhana- Uffo, padhne toh de.

Ruhana replied as she read the message…

" _Get ready ! I'll be coming to pick you up in a while. Hume kahin jaana hai"_

One by one,the mobiles of the girls beeped and they dispersed with happy smiles.

 **A/N: Okay…here I stop! This is for some friends of mine.**

 **Bashing not appreciated. Not interested people can skip the story.**

 **And doston, koi galti hot oh maaf karna. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Plz R &R!**

Take care !


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I am back with the next and last update of this fic. Navi, Nilu and Puja….Thanks to all of you for liking the fic.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed this fic. Love you all.**

 **Happy Reading!**

The girls happily dispersed from RuVi's home. They were happy as they were promised a surprise.

 _ **RuVi's Home….**_

The girls left while Ruhana went to her room. She was happy as she was getting time to spend with him, nearly after weeks. She was smiling to herself selecting a dress when the doorbell rang. She moved to open the door and found him….He entered in….

" _Jaldi se ready ho jao Roo."_

She glanced at him….

Ruhana- Hum kahan ja rahe hain Vineet?

Vineet(with a coy smile)- Surprises bataye nahi jaate meri jaan. Chalo, get ready!

Ruhana-Hmm….i'l be back.

Something striked his mind and he followed her into the room and found her thinking. He hugged her and asked….

" _Kya soch rahi ho?"_

She smiles…. _" Yahi ki main kya pehnu?"_

He smiles….. _" Acha ruko, main aata hoon."_

He went off to other side of the room and took out a packet from his bag and went back to her again.

" _Ye lo, ye pehno!"_

She looked at him surprisingly and he asked her to open it. She opened the packet and found a black colored saree with golden border all over. She happily looks at him and he smiles….

" _Chalo, ab jaldi ready ho jao. M going."_

She nods and moves into the washroom. After a while, she came out and he was mesmerized to see her. She, too was surprised when she saw him in a black shimmering shirt which she gifted him and blue colored jeans. He moved to her and cups her face….

" _You really look beautiful"_

She blushes as he said that and kissed on her forehead. Then , he led her out of the house and they moved to their desired destination.

 _ **Nilanjana's home….**_

She was getting ready when the doorbell rang. She smiles as she knew who it could be. She moves to open the door and smiles as she finds him on the door. She invites him in. He glanced at her and was mesmerized to see her as she was dressed in a white saree with red border. He came out of his trance when he heard her. She was there calling him ….

" _**Sachin! "**_

He came out of his trance and looked at her….

Sachin-Kuch kaha tumne?

Nilanjana- Haan, main keh rahi thi ki…..(she pauses) Thank you!

Sachin(glances at her)-Thank you …..wo kyun?

Nilanjana(smiles)- Un sab cheezon ke liye jo aap mere liye karte hain.

Sachin(smiles)- Main kuch khaas toh nahi karta aur tumhaare liye waqt bhi nahi nikaal paata. Phir bhi ? (he looks at her)

She smiles and holds his hands….

" _Zaroori toh nahi ki har din waqt mile hi, wo toh nikaalna hi padta hai. Mere liye itna hi kaafi hai ki jab mujhe zaroorat hoti hai, aap mere saath hote hain."_

He smiles at her understandable behavior and pulls her in his embrace. She seemed relieved in his warm embrace and then they moved out, obviously to give her a surprise , afterall she deserved it.

 _ **Duo Home…**_

She was rushing here and there when Savita Kaaki asked her….

" _Kya hua bitiya…kiska intezaar kar rahi ho? Itni bhi kya jaldi hai?"_

 _._

 _._

She replied annoyingly…

" _Uffo Kaaki, ye bhai aur dada abhi tak nahi aaye. Mujhe late ho raha hai."_

Kaaki smiles…. _" Arey beta, tu un dono ko jaanti hai na ….Bahut kaam hota hai unke sir par. Waise tujhe kahan jaana hai?"_

Bulbul aka Navika smiles…." _Wo kaaki…"_ But stops and looks at her.

Kaaki smiles…. _" Rehne de, mujhe sb pata hai. Ab tu ja. Tere bhaiyon ko main bata dungi."_

Bulbul looks at her surprised…. _" Aapko kya pata hai kaaki ? I mean maine toh kisi ko nhi bataya!"_

 _Kaaki laughs hearing her….._ " _Sirf tu thodi hai, ek aur insaan hai , jo mujhe sab kuch batata hai. "_

She looks around….. _" Hai kaun wo ?"_ She speaks keeping her hands on her waist.

Meanwhile, a voice came….. _" Maine bataya kaaki ko sab kuch. Ab aap chalne ka kasht karengi?"_

She looks at him….. _" Viren…..Tum ?"_

 _She appeared shocked and surprised when Kaaki holds her hand…." Arey…ab agar mujhe tere mann ki baatein nahi pata hongi toh kise pata hongi. Tere bhaiyon ko toh apne mann ki baat bhi samajh nahi aati. Ab tum dono jao aur enjoy karo."_

Bulbul smiles and hugs her and leaves with Viren .

 _ **On the other hand….**_

Nikhil was waiting for puja at her home. He was irritated ….

" _Uffo ….Puja , jaldi karo na ! Kitna time lagati ho. "_

.

.

" _Aa rahi hoon Nikhil …bas 5 minute. "_ She replied from her room.

.

.

" _Pichle aadhe ghante se tum 5 minute hi bol rahi ho. Hum late ho jayenge. "_ He spoke irritatedly. ( _A/N: Hehe, Maarna mat mereko :p)_

He seemed irritated…. _" Uff….tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta "_

She came out after next 5 minutes and glanced at him…..

" _Ho gaye tumhare 5 minute?"_ He glanced at her.

She smiled at him…. _" Haan, ab chalein?"_

He sighed….. _" Thank God…..Ab chalo. Tumne mujhe inna intezaaar karvaya. Sabka badla lunga."_

He smiled evilly and they drove off.

 _ **At a Resort…**_

Sachin and Nilanjana reached the resort and he led her to a room. Whereas Vineet Led Ruhana into the backyard garden of the resort and she was awestruck with what she saw. As they were going Ruhana spotted Viren and Bulbul . near the pool side. On the other hand, Nikhil led Puja Onto the terrace of the resort. The girls were awestruck with what they saw. And the guys were smiling looking at them.

 **A/N: Okay….here I end.**

 **So, what did girls saw and what did the guys plan?**

 **Stay tuned to know more :D**

 **Love you all :* Take care !**

 **Plz R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Helloo….Here is the most awaited and last update…**

 **Puja, Nilu and Navi…I hope you three will like it. You three make my life more sweeter with your presence in it. So, I hope, this story of mine will make you smile a bit wider. Love you three :***

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Resort Lakeview ….**_

 _ **Sachin-Nilanjana…**_

Nilanjana was surprised as they reached there. She glanced at him…

Nilanjana- hum yahan kyun aaye hain?

Sachin(smiles)- Wait and watch…! (he winked at her) Ab chalo.

He hold her hand and led her into the resort where the manager welcomed them.

Manager- Are you Mr Sachin Pandey?

Sachin- Yes!

Manager(Smiles)- These are the keys to your room Sir! Have a happy evening!

Sachin(smiles)- Thank you!

And he led Nilanjana towards their room.

 _ **Backyard of the resort….**_

It was a garden beautifully decorated with roses and red and white balloons. Ruhana ws mesmerized to see it. She glanced at Vineet who hugged her from her waist….

Vineet- Ab hafton ki doori ke baad ye sab karna toh zaroori tha na, Mrs Kumar?

Ruhana(blushes)- Tum bhi na Vineet! But its beautiful!

Vineet- Tumse zyada khoobsurat toh nahi hai.

He rplied kissing on her neck.

 _ **On the other hand….Pool side ….**_

Viren had tied a cloth on Bulbul's eyes. She was getting irritated….

Bulbul- Uffo Viren, ye kya kar rahe ho. Hatao ye kapda.

Viren- Tum 2 minute bhi shaant nahi reh sakti kya ! Chup chaap chalo!

Bulbul(irritated)- Uffo Viren, kam se kam ye kapda toh hata do.

Viren- uffo, tum na sach mein bahut bolti ho. Chup chaap chalo mere saath. (he speaks irritatedly)

Bulbul- Acha, thik hai chalo.

After a few seconds, they reached a place and he removed the cloth from her eyes and what she saw, it left her mesmerized. She smiled wider and her smile made him smile.

 _ **On the Terrace…**_

It was dark on the terrace. As they reached there, Pooja felt his absence. She looked around for him….

" _Nikhil…kahan ho tum?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Dekho, aise mat satao. Mujhe andhere mein darr lagta hai."_

She moved from her place and suddenly the lights switched on and he came out. She was mesmerized to see the view out there. The place was decorated with dim lights and there was an arrangement for a candle light dinner. She was awestruck at her place when he moved closer to her and whispered in her ears….

" _Pasand aaya ?"_

She tilted her head to look at him…..

" _Haan, ye toh bahut acha hai. "_

He smiled and turned her towards himself ….

" _Waise aaj kuch aur bhi hain, aur tum bhool gayi ho."_ He spoke sadly.

" _Main kya bhool gayi ? Batao na!"_ She asked him.

" _Tumhe bilkul yaad nahi? How bad Pujaa! "_ He complained.

" _Arey baba, batao na kya bhool gayi main…."_ She hold his hand requesting him to tell her.

He smiled and hold her hands and said…..

" _Har baat ka koi reason nahi hota pooja. Humare beech ab tak toh aisa kuch nahi hua jo tum yaad rakho. But haan, I swear, aaj ka din tum kabhi nahi bhoologi."_

She was looking at him , confused. He smiled enjoying her expressions.

" _Nik, jaldi bolo na!"_ She said looking at him.

He smiled and pulled out a small box from his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it and was surprised. It was a diamond ring. She looked at him and he took the ring and went on his knees….

" _Main ye kehna chahta hoon, ki mujhe tumhaare saath rehna acha lagta hai. Haan, thoda sa pareshan ho jaata hoon, lekin phir bhi tumhaari har baat mujhe achi lagti hai. So, kya tum apni life mere sath guzarna chahogi. Will you marry me?"_

He looked at her and she was smiling with tears in her eyes. She managed to nod as YES and he slipped the ring in her finger. She hugged him with….

" _I love you Nikhil!"_

They parted after a while and he led her to the dinner table and they enjoyed being together.

 _ **On the other hand, Pool side….**_

Bulbul was awestruck to see the view. They were near the pool side which was decorated with dim lights. On the water brimming , she could see a heart forming on it and suddenly he whispered….

" _I love you Naughty Bulbul!"_

She smiled and looked around. She saw dim colourful lights with rose aroma all around. The color changing heart over the pool water was enough for mesmerizing her. She glanced at him…..

" _Tumhe ye sab karna bhi aata hai?"_

He raised his eyebrow….." _Kyun, koi shak hai?"_

" _Nai nai, mujhe laga tumhe sirf mujhse jhagadna aata hai aur bhai aur dada se shikayat karna aata hain."_ She spoke sweetly .

He moved forward to her….. _" Haan, ab Abhijeet sir se itna toh seekh hi gaya hu ki girlfriend ko kaise manaya jaaye. "_

She looked at him…" _Main tumhari girlfriend nahi hu."_ She made a face…

He smiled…. _"Achaaa….phir toh mujhe Vinaya ko laana chahiye tha. Kam se kam theek se baat toh karti hai."_

Bulbul raised her eyebrow…. _" Vinaya! Ye kaun hai?"_

" _Wo….last case mein ek ladki thi na , jisko hum logon ne bachaya tha, Tab se wo milna chah rahi thi. Usey hi le aata. Tumhe toh acha nahi lag raha"_ He replied sadly.

" _Haww….aur main kya hoon! Ek din us Vinaya se kya mile, uske hi gun gaane lage!"_ She spoke angrily…

Viren was enjoying her expressions…

" _ohhh….kisi ko jalan ho rahi hai….not bad ! not bad! "_ He spoke smilingly.

" _Kisi ko jalan nahi ho rahi. Ab tum chalo yahan se!"_ She said, still in anger and turned to move. But he caught her hand….

" _Arey, itni bhi kya jaldi hai Jaan-e-mann! "_ He spoke a bit sweetly. She looked at him and he moved closer to her….

" _Dekho bulbul, Viren ne agar kisi se pyaar kiya hai, toh wo tum ho…..sirf tum ho. Tumhari shaitaani, kabhi kabhi bina baat ke rooth jaana, mujhe manana , sab kuch mujhe acha lagta hai. So, kya is nacheez ko ek mauka aur mil sakta hai?"_

He looked at her and she smiled. The anger vanished from her face….

" _Viren, aisa mazaak kabhi mat karna. I can't afford to loose you. I love you Viren!"_

And she hugs him. He hugged her back, kissed on her hair and led to another side of the pool, where the dining arrangement was done.

 _ **In the Room….**_

Nilanjana was mesmerized to see the view of the room. It was decorated with red roses all over. A heart was made on the bed with the roses, with their name's initials inside it. She smiled as she saw that. He switched on the music and it played her favorite song….

 _ **Main tenu samjhawan ki**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Na tere bina lagda jee**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main tenu samjhawan ki**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Na tere bina lagda jee**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu ki jaane pyaar mera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main karoon intezar tera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri**_

She smiled at him and he moved towards her with a boquet in hands.

" _Nilanjana, I know, main tumhe zyada time nahi de paata. Meri job hi aisi hai. Main nahi jaanta ki hamara saath kitna lamba hai lekin aaj is rishte ko ek naam dena chahta hoon. Ijazat hain?"_

He looked at her and she nods as yes. He presents her a boquet and then, takes out a ring and slips it into her finger. The ring had " _ **SN"**_ written on it engraved into a small heart. She smiled as she saw that and before he could speak more….she spoke up….

" _Thank You Sachin! Isse zyada khoobsurat tohfa koi ho hi nahi sakta. Infact, aap meri zindagi mein hain, wahi sabse bada tohfa hain mere liye. Aur waise bhi hum saath mein rahein na rehein, dil se toh hamesha jude rahenge. "_

He smiles as he heard her. He moved closer to her, cupped her face and kissed on her forehead and said….

" _Thank you for understanding me. I love you !"_

 _._

She blushed as she heard that…and whispered… _"Love you too "_ in his ears and hid her face in his shoulder. He smiled, hugged her back and took her to the window of the room, which gave the serene view of night time.

 _ **In the backyard garden….**_

Ruhana and Vineet were walking hands in hands….he was admiring her. She glanced at him…

Ruhana- Kya dekh rahe ho?

Vineet(smiles)- Tumhe!

Ruhana- Kyun?

Vineet- Kyunki tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho. Mann hi nahi kar raha aankhein hatane ko. (he smiles)

Ruhana(blushes)- Tum bhi na Vineet….(looks at him)- Acha, ek baat batao, ab toh nahi jaoge na kisi mission pe?

Vineet- Agar orders aaye toh jaana padega.

Ruhana(sadly)- Hmm…wo bhi hai.

She goes and stands near a rose bush….he hugs her from her waist.

Vineet- Hmm….toh tum nahi chahti ki main jaun?

Ruhana- Nai, aisa nai hai.

Vineet smiles , makes her face himself….

" _Dekho Roo, hamari job hi aisi hai. Tumhe bhi mission pe jaana pad sakta hai. Lekin tum jaanti ho na, main sirf tumse pyaar karta hoon. Aur phir , hum chahe kahin bhi ho, kitna bhi door ho, dil se toh hamesha jude rahenge na. "_

She nods and smiles….He holds her hand and took her to a table and she was surprised as he said….

" _Happy third Engagement Anniversary!"_

She looked at him…. _" Tumhe yaad tha! "_

" _Ab aise din bhulaaye thodi jaate hain Roo. Afterall , you stepped into my life."_

She blushes and hugs him…. _" Thank you Vineet! Thank you for everything you do. Everyday , I love you thoda aur !"_

HE smiles, Pats her head, kissed on her forehead and then they cut the cake together, Happily enjoying each-other's warmth and love.

 **A/N: So…here I end!**

 **Hope you guys liked this story. Thankyou for liking this story. Love you three!**

 **Take care! Bye bye!**

 **Plz R &R!**


End file.
